


His Butler, Caring

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, like literally this is the fluffiest thing I am trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4153020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started quite early. Little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Butler, Caring

It had started quite early. Little things. Even since their contract had first been forged, Ciel had felt a faint sense of admiration for his butler. Watching him launch into action at the faintest trace of danger to his young master, murdering in cold blood with as much grace as a practiced ballerina on opening night; it all left the boy in awe.  
During the early years of their many together, they held each other in cold regard. Master and Servant, they played their roles well. The demon's only goal in this deal was to obtain a soul more pure than the gods' ambrosia. His sole opinion of his young master was that he would make a fine meal.  
But it soon became apparent that Ciel desired a closer relationship. Though he would not admit it, he desired to be _friends_ with the evil being watching over him. Of all things, a comrade to confide in was all he craved. What a silly child.  
He never intended to voice these foolish thoughts, but after a long day of running through the streets of East London, he found himself not in the right mind. That night, in his daze of exhaustion, he had mumbled to his servant, "I do wish that you would bid me goodnight with an embrace, like Mother used to."  
Sebastian had stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder with a curious expression. He turned on his heel and kneeled down to meet his master eye to eye.  
The child looked so truly weary, an expression commonly unworn by someone so young. At only thirteen, he had suffered more than his small mind could bear. He was often plagued by nightmares and panic attacks, both of which concerned Sebastian more than he cared to admit. But the boy had not brought them up, so, being the polite servant he was, Sebastian said nothing of it.  
But here, now, Sebastian saw the boy weak. Frail, and raw. He saw a scared child, tears running down his face as he grimaced and squeezed his eyes shut, controlling his breathing in an attempt to conceal the emotion that consumed him. He saw his master shattered, and the servant in him wished only to piece him back together.  
He threw etiquette out the window and reached without hesitation to hold the boy, arms encircling his torso as he squeezed him tight. The butler tucked Ciel's head under his chin and pulled him close, feelings of protectiveness for a future meal overwhelming him. But he could not stop his impulsive actions. He could not stop himself pressing a gentle kiss to his master's forehead. He could not stop himself feeling, for once, so utterly _human._  
Ciel was almost asleep, and barely registered the unusual behavior from his butler. The boy simply sniffled quietly before tucking his head into the Sebastian's chest and curling his hand into the finely pressed shirt the demon wore.  
That night, Ciel had no nightmares.  
The next day, neither of them dare breathe a word of the simple act that had felt so shameful. A master and a servant were never to be seen sharing such affection.  
Yet when night fell once more, Ciel summoned the butler again, simply turning his head away in shame and raising his arms ever so slightly towards the taller man. Sebastian, of course, understood.  
This continued for the length of their contract; Ciel barely ever had nightmares anymore.  
//

**Author's Note:**

> yooooo so over the past week I binge watched all of black butler and now I am a literal trash can (fun times).  
> this story will basically just be cute sebaciel moments documenting them falling in love over the course of time (wow I'm so cheesy yikes).  
> so uh ye enjoy!


End file.
